Dear Santa
by ilikethemsalty
Summary: Sophie wanted to distract everyone from the Neverseen's latest doings, so she makes everyone write a letter to Santa! {Complete} Letters from 10 different KOTLC characters.
1. Keefe

All rights reserved to Shannon Messenger, who, sadly, is not me.

* * *

**Keefe**

* * *

_Dear Santa, _

_I'm only writing to you because Foster said it would make her feel more connected to the humans' cultures and stuff, and what with  
all the fun things my mom's been up to lately, she needs it. She says Christmas always made her feel better. I'd do  
anything to make Foster feel happy, even if it only lasts a day or so. So everyone's busy with Christmas stuff  
and Forkle let her make a quick trip to the Forbidden Cities to get some Christmassy stuff. Fitz says  
that pumpkin pie is almost as good as mallowmelt. Blaugh. That dude needs to get his taste buds checked.  
But anyways, even though us elves don't celebrate Christmas, all I want is for Sophie to be happy and safe.  
So, I guess however sappy that sounds, it's true. Even if Foster doesn't like me back when I love her,  
I'll always want what's best for her._

_Kind regards, _

_Keefe_

P.S: If you could bring me some E.L Fudges, too, that'd be much appreciated.

P.P.S: If you can't bring E.L Fudges, please don't get Digestibles. My stomach is still trying to recover from those disgusting frogspawn biscuits.


	2. Biana

**Biana**

* * *

_Dear Santa, _

_I can't believe I never heard of you before! Giving out free stuff every year's night of the 24th? You must  
be really rich! Are you secretly an elf, too?  
Well, I guess I'll get to the point. See, Sophie's making us all send letters to you because she thinks  
we need more holiday spirit or something.  
But anyways, do you offer free dresses? I heard of Gucci and their clothes look so beautiful!  
Just get me literally anything from them and I should be fine.  
Wait, no- I want their latest flora line to be specific, and even more specifically, those  
pretty black laced peplum tops! Wait, I also want those gorgeous denim skirts with the  
nice stitching and oh- also, make sure it's all vegan-friendly, please! No leather or fleece  
for me! And I also want one of those- oh, fine! Sophie says I'm asking for too much,  
but can you really get too much clothing? Anyways, that'll be fine, thanks._

_Thank you for the free clothing, again,_

_Biana_

P.S: In the floral line, don't get the one with the twisted cable straps; I prefer strapless.

P.P.S: When I said peplum top, I actually meant asymmetrical. Sorry for the typo!

P.P.P.S: Could you also maybe please get me one of those super-special dandruff conditioners? Uhm, I've been having hair problems and- you get the picture.

P.P.P.P.S: I also want some chocolates, maybe those sweet-looking white chocolates!

P.P.P.P.P.S: Sophie is making me close the letter so yeah. Bye! Also I want one of those- ugh, fine, bye.


	3. Tam

**Tam**

* * *

_Dear Santa,_

_Eww, am I really supposed to do this? Ugh, fine. Linh's blackmailing me right now so here goes.  
Bring us some ponies if you ever stop by the Lost Cities. Wait- seriously? Linh, go write your  
own letter.  
I guess what I really want- not ponies, that's Linh's doing- is for my twin sis to be safe.  
Lately the Neverseen have been targeting a lot of us and I recently was coerced into  
temporarily joining them. Uh, never mind this. Anyway, I just want Linh to be safe.  
We're kinda trying to figure out how to stop the Neverseen from involving you  
humans in a multispecial war and- again, never mind. Yeah.  
Basically I just want Linh to be safe for the holidays or whatever.  
_

_Glad this letter's over,_

_Tam_

P.S: I have nothing else to say!


	4. Linh

**Linh**

* * *

_Dear Santa, _

_Tam told me to write my own letter since apparently I was, and I quote,  
"invading on personal space." I mean, since when did my brother  
become this poetic guy who needs space from his own  
sister to write his inspiration or something? Anyways,  
I want some of those Connemara ponies, they look so  
cute! And also maybe some goldfish, in case Tiergan  
won't let us keep ponies in his house and/or yard.  
And the thing I want most of all is for all my  
friends to be safe. Thank you so much,  
I think you're the nicest guy on Earth for  
giving gifts to everyone and spreading cheer  
wherever you go!  
_

_Sincerely,_

_Linh_

P.S: Thank you so much again!


	5. Dex

**Dex**

* * *

_Dear Santa, _

_Huh, this is really pointless; it's statistically  
impossible for anyone to live at the  
North Pole. Oh, fine.  
I guess even though you're not real  
I'd want some of those cool  
face-scanning machine thingies  
and maybe some fingerprint  
recognizers for "Christmas."  
Otherwise, I'm good._

_From,_

_Dex_

P.S: You're not real; this letter's probably being sent to-

Hi, this is Sophie intervening.  
Kids, ignore Dex's letter and just read the rest of the letters.  
Or don't.  
Anyways, he's a killjoy  
to all things imagination-like. Believe in your wildest dreams! *Sigh* To  
be a child...


	6. Fitz

**Fitz**

* * *

_Dear Santa,_

_I just want Sophie and I to get back  
together again and for her to sign  
up for the Matchmakers. All I want for  
Christmas is Sophie to come to her  
senses and realize that matchmaking  
isn't so bad after all.  
Also, can you throw in some mint-  
toffee ripplefluffs, too? I love  
those things._

_Kindly signing,_

_Fitz_

P.S: Post-Scriptum

P.P.S: Dex is telling me right now that  
you don't need the definition.  
Right, sorry. Just thought I'd  
throw that in there.


	7. Grady & Edaline

**Grady & Edaline**

* * *

_Dear Santa, _

_This concept seems interesting enough and  
Grady and I were *bored*, although  
mostly Grady wanted to *look busy* so  
that he could keep an eye on Sophie  
so she wouldn't do any *funny business*  
with any of the boys. Note the asterisks, please.  
I disapprove of my husband's mistrust in our  
daughter; she can handle herself!  
_

_And now this is Grady. We suppose for  
"Christmas" we would like Sophie  
and her friends to stay safe. That is  
the top priority. Edaline wants Sophie  
to settle her boy trouble and find out  
which one she actually likes. I think  
she's vying for That Boy.  
Anyways,  
I'd rather our Sophie to stay single  
for a few more decades, maybe centuries  
if that's all right! But I suppose  
as long as the boy she picks makes  
her happy, I'll tolerate it. Also  
if the boy in question treats her  
well. Like a queen. He should  
act like Sophie is the superior,  
which shouldn't be too hard since  
she actually is._

_And this is Edaline again, just  
reminding you that we just want  
Sophie to stay safe, well, and alive! _

_Thanks,_

_Grady & Edaline_

P.S: If love is out of your jurisdiction, then I apologise for the whole "single" and "picking the best boy" and all that. -E

P.P.S: Love is never out of anyone's jurisdiction! Even a salesman in the trading department could probably set a couple up! So let our Sophie stay single for all our sakes! -G


	8. Wylie

**Wylie**

* * *

_Dear Santa,_

_This is an extremely abstract logic,  
that an elderly man dressed in  
red lives at the North Pole. And  
flying reindeer? Quite honestly,  
I do not buy this scum! More like  
someone hallucinated due to the  
temperature low and started  
the tall-tale.  
Linh, however, is writing a letter  
and so is her brother so I might  
as well in order to look good.  
I like Linh a lot; for "Christmas"  
I would like her safety, as well  
as my dad's. Oh, and the others,  
I suppose.  
_

_-Wylie_


	9. Marella

**Marella**

* * *

_Dear Santa, _

_I'm only writing this letter because:_

_1\. I enjoy cracking jokes about the Forbidden  
Cities. It's a recent hobby, don't ask._

_2\. I need a stress-reliever and thus 1._

_3\. We all need some fun in our lives, and the weird as well._

_So I basically just want us all  
to stay alive and maybe even  
be happy while you're at it. Also,  
more control over my ability  
sounds pretty good, too!  
Fintan says I'm advancing pretty  
quickly considering everything,  
but I still have trouble controlling  
the flames in larger portions.  
So yeah._

_-Marella (Not Mare, Not Ella, Marella)_


	10. Sophie

**A/N: Hey, guys, thanks so much for reading until now! I wanted to upload something Christmassy, but didn't have the time to write something really long, so yeah. **

* * *

**S****ophie**

* * *

_Dear Santa, _

_Oh, this brings back so much  
nostalgia. I feel it now, as I'm  
touching the paper and writing  
the letter. I remember when I  
was eight; I asked for that brand-new encyclopedia.  
I remember how my {human} mom freaked out  
and asked me, "Don't you want a doll or something?"  
She even showed me a whole gift catalog in the 7-8  
yr-old section. And yet all I wanted for Christmas  
back then was that cool encyclopedia. Now, I'm  
quite afraid, that I want something else. No, not  
love, though I think that probably most of my friends are asking  
you for love-related things. The other thing we're probably all  
asking for is safe passage. We are under a lot of dangers  
now lately and it's kinda hard, thinking every day it might  
be your last. And though I really want Fitz and me to get back  
together again and for him to realize that matchmaking isn't  
everything; I know right now that that isn't what's most important.  
What is, however, is our safety. That is the highest concern  
as of right now. One day, if I survive that long, maybe one day  
the Neverseen will be defeated and our world will be normal once  
again. But I know it just comes after hard work. I can't get lost  
in that dreaming haze. So all I want for Christmas this year  
is for all of us:  
_

_Mr Forkle  
Edaline  
Grady  
Tiergan  
Wylie  
Prentice  
Linh  
Tam  
Biana  
Keefe  
Fitz  
Dex  
Marella  
Everyone at Foxfire  
and me  
to make it through this Christmas and  
hopefully live through to see the next._

_Sincerely,_

_Sophie_


End file.
